


Pale, Frail, Too White to Handle

by Methany



Category: Twilight
Genre: Afterlife, Crack, Death, Gen, Parody, So if making a joke about suicide isn't really your thing, Suicide, am I taking myself too seriously?, but like, i swear it's probably not depressing, in which Bella actually kills herself, it's more about the afterlife really, its just trash, its more of a joke, maybe she drinks bleach or something, parody?, trash, um, whoop s that got dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methany/pseuds/Methany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward was dead, and with him died the shriveled up raisin of a personality we call Bella Swan. After committing the most sinful of memes, drinking bleach, now Bella is on a mission to go to hell and burn with her boyfriend for all of eternity. Will she ever smarten the hell up and save herself from eternal damnation? Who knows. Probably not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale, Frail, Too White to Handle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My mom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+mom).



Bella Swan was nothing without her boyfriend. Suicide warning I guess. I'll update and post whenever I feel like it.


End file.
